


Mistlehoeing

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, Christmas, Dom/sub, Flogging, Kink, Other, Petplay, Power Play, Roleplay, Sex Toys, hints at prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Freshly baked cookies?Mulled wine?Hot chocolate?Festive music?Sex toys?Doms?Subs?Yami and the gang have everything they need to make this Christmas truly memorable.*This oneshot is part of the Lying To Myself universe and as such, might not make as much sense without first reading that.*





	Mistlehoeing

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot takes place between chapter 5 and chapter 6 of Lying To Myself.
> 
> It could be read alone but it might not make as much sense.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Have yourself a merry little christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

 

As the gentle, melodic sound of Frank Sinatra’s voice echoed around the studio’s top floor, cheery voices mingled in with it, making the atmosphere one of joy and excitement.

 

The delicious, mouthwatering scent of freshly-baked cookies came wafting through the open kitchen door, momentarily distracting those who were meant to be decorating the area. Ryuuji was the first one to get back to the job, ordering Honda to finish hanging the lights rather than standing with his mouth wide open, salivating like one of Pavlov’s dogs.

Shizuka, hearing Ryuuji’s commands, also got back to work, where she was putting Santa hats on each of the statues scattered throughout the hallway, and connecting rooms.

Inside the kitchen, Jou and Mai were preparing the icing and setting out the toppings for the cookies. Mai kept getting red and green icing on her fingers so that she could get Jounouchi to lick them clean, like the good dog that he was.

On the other side of the room, preparing hot chocolate with Anzu, Yugi jokingly reprimanded her, saying that soon there would be no icing left to go on the cookies!

Mai just laughed the comment off, but did stop offering her fingers to Jou, who sulked in return.

Turning back to his own task, Yugi retrieved the marshmallows and cream from their respective storage places and returned to where Anzu was watching the milk warm up on the stove. He poured some of the whipping cream into a bowl, grabbed a whisk and started to whip it. Anzu watched on amazed, telling him that she was impressed at his speed. Yugi blushed and stuttered out a thank you.

Meanwhile, in the staff lounge, a lonely Yami was packing a sack full of ‘presents’ to be used later. He kept hearing different comments coming from the different groups interacting with each other:

_“Not like that Honda, like this! Don’t make me show you again! If Shizuka can do it, then so can you.”_

_“Aww does my little puppy want something in his mouth? Hmm?”_

_“Your jumper looks really nice today, Yugi.”_

It increased Yami’s feelings of loneliness and isolation even more. Everyone seemed to have someone special to spend the holidays with, but he didn’t.

Even Yugi and Anzu were flirting with each other, although Yami was yet to determine how serious that was, given Anzu’s very obvious interest in himself.

However, whether or not it was serious, they still had someone to awkwardly flirt with. Who did he have? No one.

 

_From now on our troubles will be miles away._

 

Yami couldn’t help but think this was complete and utter bullshit. His troubles were with him and somehow he was unable to shake them away like he normally did. Putting the last object in the Santa sack, he exited the room.

Entering the hallway, he walked over to where someone had set up an ipod dock. Bored of the music (and fed up of feeling miserable), he clicked shuffle on an album called:

_Top 50 Festive Christmas Party Tunes_

As the first notes started to play, Yami felt like he could cry.

 

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas,_

_There is just one thing I need,_

_I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

_I just want you for my own,_

_More than you could ever know,_

_Make my wish come true,_

_Baby, all I want for christmas is you._

 

Yami watched, as Shizuka started dancing around while placing tinsel everywhere. She started to get Ryuuji involved, draping the tinsel across his neck and pulling him in towards her. Ryuuji laughed and grabbed Honda’s arm, pulling him in to join them.

They sung and danced along to the song together, like everything else they did. All thoughts of decorating were momentarily forgotten. Instead they enjoyed each others company.

Yami imagined what it would be like to have someone to do that with. He imagined being Shizuka while a tall, faceless, blurred out silhouette of a man was Ryuuji. They would be dancing, and laughing, and be ecstatic to be in each other’s company together.

Turning away from the polyamorous group, Yami moved to stand next to the kitchen door. He leaned back against the doorframe, arms crossed, observing the four occupants of the room.

On the far end of the kitchen, Mai was scolding Jounouchi for whining about something. He was on his knees, arms behind his back, head lowered and face pouting while Mai towered above him, one hand on her hip with a spatula brandished in the other. She was saying something about how whiny dogs don’t get a say in anything.

Again, Yami placed himself in someone else’s shoes - this time Mai’s - while the silhouetto of a man was kneeling before him, looking as pouty as Jou, because they too were getting reprimanded over something.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Anzu were over by the stove preparing the cocoa and mulled wine for later.

They weren’t dancing to the music and they weren’t playing like Jou and Mai were, instead they were having pleasant conversations, mingled with awkward attempts at flirting and plenty of shy blushing. It was sweet and it was the one scene that made Yami’s heart truly ache.

Yami would praise and compliment the blurred figure, who in return, would bow his head, hiding his face behind his hair, but a blush would be present nevertheless. He’d stutter out a thank you and compliment Yami in return, who would also blush, the way Yugi is currently: tips of his ears red and a rosy hue visible on his olive skin.

Yami had to turn away, as his chest constricted with longing. He went and sat down on the top step of the nearest staircase, back leaning against the banister so he could observe everyone. He grabbed his phone from out of his pocket and checked his messages, hoping for someone, anyone to have message him. To his dismay, no one had.

As he put his phone back into his pocket, Mai walked out of the kitchen, addressing no one in particular.

“Sorry everyone but we can not be doing with this cheesy stuff.” She reached the ipod, which was now playing Last Christmas, and flicked through the songs. “Ah-ha!” she exclaimed, clicking play.

 

 _I don't want a date for Christmas_  
_I don't need a mouth to feed_  
_I don't want to buy you dinner_  
_Or to take you home with me_  
_I just want them on my phone_  
_Take some pics when you're alone_  
_Send some video too_ _  
_ All I want for Christmas is nudes

 

Yami snickered, grateful for the choice of song. It’s one he could laugh to instead of feeling hurt and alone. Mai smirked at him, as she walked back into the kitchen.

Yami settled down, as he watched Ryuuji, Honda, and Shizuka work, allowing the music and the scents to calm him. He didn’t know, why he was feeling so alone when he was surrounded by so many of those that he loved. If they were happy, then so was he.

\-----------

“Yami.” Mai’s head popped around the kitchen door, calling his name. He looked up at her flushed, smiling face. “We’re all done in here.”

Yami beamed at her and stood up. Ryuuji, Honda, and Shizuka looked up from where they were cuddled into each other, chatting, at Yami’s movements.

“Let’s go.” Yami announced, walking towards their business lounge. As Shizuka passed him, he grabbed her arm, whispering in her ear.

“Are you still fine with this? Yugi told me about your conversation about kink and how complicated it can be when your sibling is involved - don’t feel pressured, okay? I know, Yugi and I are used to this, and Jou has no filter or a care in the world when he gets to play, but anytime you get uncomfortable, just tell me. No one will judge you, okay?” Shizuka nodded and smiled at him. He beamed back at her and let her enter.

One after the other, everyone piled in with Jou carrying a tray of cookies, Yugi carrying a tray of mulled wine, and Anzu carrying a tray of hot chocolate.

They set them down on the coffee table and took their places. Yami sat on the couch to the left of the doorway, on the seat next to the other couch. Mai sat next to him, Jou kneeling on the rug next to her feet. On the other sofa, Yugi, Shizuka and Ruuji squeezed together with Honda and Anzu kneeling on the other rug.

With all of them settled down, they shared the drinks and cookies and conversation soon flowed about the year they’ve had. Funny anecdotes turned into heartwarming confessions of their best memories.

Before they knew it, all the drinks and cookies had gone. The conversation had turned flirtatious, with Mai leading the way.

“Ooohh. Yami, are you going to show me your great big package soon? Or are you going to let me handle your sack on my own?”  

Everyone laughed at Mai’s over the top flirting.

Everyone except Jou.

From his spot on the floor, he let out a low growl and glared at the two doms. Both of them had heard the noise, but decided that they were going to ignore it, for now. Instead, Yami started to flirt back.

“Mai, you know you always get to handle it. After all, you do it so well.” He tucked a loose strand of long, wavy hair behind her ear, as he spoke.

“That’s enough!” Jou exclaimed, getting annoyed. He moved to stand up, but Mai’s hand shot out and pushed his head to the floor, causing him to kneel with his ass in the air.

The atmosphere turned tense and exciting.

“And what do you think you’re doing, dog?” Mai’s voice was cold.

“I, er…” Jou couldn’t formulate a reply. Instead all he could think of was the hand holding his head to the ground.

“Did you tell your owner what to do? A good dog doesn’t do that.” Mai pouted, as if displeased with her sub’s actions, yet her eyes told a different story - they twinkled with excitement and fun. She was loving this.

 

Next to her, Yami smiled. He enjoyed seeing his friends have so much fun, and he knew Jounouchi wasn’t really bothered.

“What do you think we should do to the bad boy, Yami?” Mai never took her eyes off of her sub as she addressed him.

“That’s up to you. He’s your pet to train. I just fill in when I can.” Yami responded, almost lazily, placing his hand on her thigh, knowing how riled up Jou would get if he saw it.

Jou let out a little moan of excitement.

“Well we can’t have a disruptive dog, can we. We’ll have to do something about that. Maybe a gag will do.”

“Uhh.” Jou moaned in agreement.

 

_Smack!_

 

Mai’s hand made contact with Jounouchi’s raised ass. He whimpered at the unexpected impact.

“Dog’s don’t make noise unless they’re asked to!” she scolded. “Now, be a good boy and fetch me one of your gags from your toy box.” She released the hold on his neck and sat back, crossing her legs.

Jou slowly sat up and once again, went to stand.

 

_Smack!_

 

“Do dogs walk?”

Jou hesitated then shook his head.

“That’s right, they don’t. Crawl there like a good boy.”

Jou got down on all fours and started crawling to the door before exiting.

Mai turned to Yami and when they made eye contact with each other, they both burst out laughing. Ryuuji and Yugi joined in, while Honda and Anzu snickered under their breaths. The only one who didn’t join in the laughter was Shizuka, who, Ryuuji noticed, looked confused.

“What’s wrong, Shizuka?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

“Well, I just don’t think that’s fair. Or funny.” she whispered, voice hurt. Mai turned to face her, confusion evident in her eyes.

“Why not?” she inquired.

“Well,” Shizuka started, nervously fiddling with her hair. “You’re punishing him for reacting normally to your flirting. Shouldn’t you be reassuring him instead?”

Mai laughed.

“Oh sweetie. If it was any other guy, then maybe, if he’d used the correct method of telling me he was bothered, that is. But he knows fine well that it’s just a bit of banter between us.”, Mai explained.

Shizuka still looked confused.

“But, you’re straight and Yami’s bi. It’s understandable he’d get upset, especially since you’re so close.”

At this, the whole room erupted into fits of giggles. Shizuka looked slightly hurt, and her cheeks took on an adorable rosy blush. Mai noticed. She beckoned for Shizuka to come over to her.

“Oh sweetie.” she pulled Shizuka onto her lap into a cuddle and grabbed a candy cane that was hung on the small tree in the middle of the coffee table.

“You see this bit here?” She indicated to the curved part of the minty treat. “Yami is more bent than this.” Everyone watched as Shizuka’s face went from confused to understanding. She looked at Yami, as if asking for his confirmation.

“Dicks are life.” he stated.

“Oh. And Jou knows this?” Shizuka caught on.

“Yes hunni, he does. He also knows I wouldn’t go for Yami, even if he was the last person on Earth! And that’s why he was punished. That and the fact he actually told us ‘enough’.”, Mai explained, rubbing small circles into the base of the younger woman’s back.

“I get it now.” Shizuka said, giggling.

Just then, Jou came crawling back into the room, a ball gag hanging from his mouth with drool covering his chin. Mai and Shizuka smirked at each other before she hopped off of the dom’s knee and went back to where she was sat. Jou crawled right over to Mai, between the couch and the coffee table, and dropped the gag at her feet. He sat up onto his knees, hands laid flat on his thighs and head lowered, exposing the back of his neck.

“Good boy.” Mai praised, grabbing the gag and fastening it in place. “Now we won’t have any unnecessary comments.” She stroked his cheek and Jou leaned into the touch, looking lovingly up at his dom.

Yami watched on, a twinge of loneliness once again constricting his heart. He shook it off.

_Now was not the time!_

He could sense everyone getting giddier, especially because of the scene that had just happened. Honda was getting restless, Shizuka was fiddling next to Ryuuji, who in turn was twirling his hair around his finger. Anzu, from her position on the floor, was flirting with Yugi once again.

Yami stood up.

“I hope you guys all learned your poems. Santa will be arriving soon and he won’t be happy if you haven’t.” Yami smirked, and left the room.

He went to the staff lounge and retrieved his costume from his locker. Yami stripped off the shirt and jeans he was wearing and put them in his bag. After putting the costume on, he locked his locker, grabbed the sack, and left.

As he walked back towards the business lounge, he heard the distinct sound of nervous, excitable chatter. Composing himself, he entered the room.

The chatter immediately stopped, as the occupants turned to face Yami. A mixture of aroused faces, and rolling eyes followed his entrance, as they took in his costume.

Instead of the usual, classic santa look, Yami had gone for, in his own words, a hot, sexy, BDSM santa.

On his head, he wore a classic santa’s hat and his hair was tied up in a bun underneath it. His eyes were painted with a gold eyeshadow and framed in his classic, black eyeliner. A fluffy, white Santa beard covered the bottom half of his face. His body, however, was the real show-stopper. A crimson, velvet, long coat that sported white fur trims hung open, showing off a black, satin overbust corset that cinched his waist. It contrasted beautifully with his olive skin. Crimson leather trousers, that hugged every curve and showcased an impressive bulge, were visible up to the knee, where black leather laced boots covered the rest of his legs. They ended in a high heel and a pointed toe.

He took a moment to bask in the approving looks he was receiving, before he began. Using his free hand, he pointed to Jou, Anzu, and Honda in turn. As he did so, he shouted out “Hoe. Hoe. Hoe.”

Mai giggled. Yami fake frowned and then pointed at Ryuuji, Shizuka and Yugi. “Also, hoe. Hoe. Hoe.”

“What about me Santa? Don’t I get a hoe?”, Mai batted her eyelashes.

“You’re the biggest hoe going.”, Yami replied, not missing a beat.

“That’s true.”, Mai laughed. “It’s a shame Yami isn’t here to see you though. He could do with a good hoe.” Mai pulled an exaggerated frown.

“Maybe you could hook him up then?”

“Oh, I’m trying. He’s just fussy.”

Yami rolled his eyes, silently agreeing with her.

“Well, what do we have here? Good little pets, or bad ones?” He looked at Jou with an appraising look. “You must have been bad. Although, how will you ever recite anything with that gag on?” Yami smirked, as Jou’s eyes widened. Mai chuckled slightly but bent down and removed the gag.

“Now be a good dog for Santa, or this will go back on, no matter what you have to do.” Jou nodded.

“Excellent! Now, you’ve all prepared a poem, I’ve heard? You best do well, Santa can’t be doing much talking tonight as none of you have left any milk to ease his throat.”

“I’m sure we can find a good substitute for milk, Santa.” Jounouchi quipped, before realising he’d spoken out of term. Everyone laughed, including Mai, before she slapped his ass again.

“Bad boy! If you can’t hold your tongue, maybe I should do it for you. Hmm?” With that, Mai stuck her fingers in Jou’s mouth. “Suck until you’re asked to speak.”, she ordered. Jou gladly did as he was told, humming around them in contentment.

Yami smiled at the scene and let out a little chuckle, before he continued.

“What do you think we have in here, boys and girls?”

“We don’t know, Santa.”, came the reply.

“Shall we take a look?”

“Yes, please.”

Yami placed the sack down and started retrieving objects. There was a paddle, a flogger, vibrating anal plugs and two vibro eggs. He looked up to see Anzu squirming on the floor, clearly aroused already, as well as Honda, who’s trousers looked extremely tight in the crotch area. Jou, who was still sucking happily on Mai’s fingers stared intently at the paddle while Ryuuji stopped twirling his hair, fixated on the plugs. Shizuka, who didn’t normally get involved in scenes, couldn’t help but stare at the eggs, crossing her legs as she did so. Yugi, who definitely wasn’t that into it, paled slightly. However, his blown pupils and flushed cheeks showed, that it was having an affect on him.

Yami placed his hands on his hips and tutted.

“How will we ever use these presents if you’re all dressed? Strip down to your underwear, unless you’d rather not submit to Santa.” he commanded. A quick scrambling to get out of their clothes as quickly as possibly occurred, with Mai only removing her fingers long enough for Jou to get rid his clothes.

Once they were naked except for their underwear, Yami took in the sight of them. He could tell, who commonly subbed, as they had the correct positions.

Anzu and Honda were kneeling in front of him, heads lowered and palms resting on their thighs. Honda’s erection pressed against his boxers, the head peeking out slightly above the waistband.

Ryuuji, who switched, also had the correct pose. However, he squirmed slightly under Yami’s gaze.

Jounouchi, too, had assumed the correct position, although he still had Mai’s fingers in his mouth.

Shizuka and Yugi were clearly the most uncomfortable. They tried to recreate the correct positions that the others were in, but their hands kept trying to cover themselves up. Yami let it pass.

He nodded approvingly.

“Good. Now for some ground rules. You all agreed with the Pharaoh before hand, what they were going to be, correct?”

“Yes, Santa.” they replied in unison.

“Excellent. What are they?”

“We speak only when asked and we respond with ‘Santa’.”

Yami beamed proudly at them all.

“Very good boys and girls. Now, if I could get some assistance please?” Mai stood up and walked over to Yami. “I need these inserted before we can begin.” He gestured towards the plugs and eggs.

“Certainly, Santa.” Mai grabbed the eggs and one of the anal plugs. “Girls, and Yugi, with me.” As she walked past Yami, towards the door, she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Nice costume by the way, you hot sexy Santa. We appreciate your effort.”

Before Yami could respond, she’d exited the room, followed swiftly by Shizuka, Anzu, and Yugi. That left Yami with Jou, Honda, and Ryuuji.

“I think the dog should go first. Come here.” Jounouchi crawled over to where Yami was standing, his erection bobbing with every movement.

“Good boy.” Yami ruffled his hair, as he praised him, before he sat down on the edge of the nearest couch.

“Now, over my lap.”

Once Jou was settled with his ass in the air, Yami pulled down his boxers, lubed up his fingers and inserted one into Jou’s entrance.

“Urgh.”, he groaned, as Yami’s finger slid in.

“I know you’re a horny dog, but no humping my leg.” Yami warned.

He quickly, but efficiently prepared him, before he lubed up the plug and slid it in.

Honda and Ryuuji looked on intently, dicks straining against their underwear, begging for attention. Yami beckoned the next one forward, once Jou had left his lap.

Eventually, all three of them knelt on the floor, asses plugged and erections staining their boxers at the lack of stimulation. They waited patiently for Mai to return with her subs in tow. Thankfully, they weren’t kept waiting too long.

“All done?”, Yami inquired, noticing the flushed faces of those following her.

“Yes, Santa.” Mai replied, voice light and airy, clearly enjoying herself.

“Finally. I can’t wait to hear this poem you’ve all been practising. Now, line up in your orders and we’ll begin.”

They did. The moment they were in line, Yami and Mai shared a knowing look before they turned the vibrating toys on, one by one. Moans spread down the line as each one came to life, stimulating the submissives.

“Don’t forget, mess it up and you’ll be punished. So don’t fuck it up.” Yami warned, before him and Mai sat down on the sofa and waited for it to start.

 

Anzu was first.

She knelt up so her whole body was straight, yet her legs twitched slightly with the strain and the low vibrations coming from deep within her. However, despite the stimulation she was under, when she spoke, her voice was loud and steady.

 

“‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.  
The chains were all hung by the chimney with care  
In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.”

 

“Good girl.” Yami crooned, as Anzu sat back on her heels.

“Thank you, Santa.”, she beamed. As a reward, Mai increased the intensity of the vibrations. Anzu whimpered.

Honda was next, looking nervous, but his eyes were alive with excitement.

 

“The cockrings were nestled all snug on their dicks  
While visions of vibrators danced in their heads,  
And mamma in her latex; and I in my heels  
Had just settled down for a long winter’s meal.”

 

Honda’s voice started to shake towards the end, but he successfully recited his verse, earning him the same praise from Yami and Mai, that Anzu had received.

Ryuuji was next.

 

“When out of the tomb there arose such a clatter,  
I sprang from the throne to see what was the matter,  
Away to the staircase I flew like a flash,  
Tore through the doorways and ran in a dash.”

 

Just like his predecessors, he recited his lines without messing up, earning him a praise and his vibrator increased its intensity.

Shizuka was next, looking timid and flushed. Since she wasn’t used to such treatment, she was unraveling a lot faster than those, that were more experienced.

 

“The moon on the breast of the new-fallen sub,  
Gave the lustre of arousal to dicks below,  
What to my eyes should appear,  
But a moan and eight tiny shivers.”

Yami frowned.

“That was mostly correct, but my dear, you did miss out some important words.”

Shizuka’s eyes widened, as she understood what that meant.

“I’m sorry, Santa. Please, let me try again.”, she begged.

“That’s not how this works. To the wall, head down and ass in the air.” he ordered. He watched as Shizuka did, as she was told.

Mai stood up and grabbed the flogger.

“How many hits, Santa?” she inquired. Shizuka let out a little whimper.

“Five. Make her count them.”, he ordered. Mai nodded before she lifted her hand up and brought the tails down on Shizuka’s cloth covered ass.

She yelped.

“Count.” Yami demanded.

“One.” Shizuka responded.

Mai hit her again, three times, four times, until finally, they reached five.

“Good girl. You took your punishment well. Now, back to the line and you best think about your next part, unless you want more flogging.” Yami ordered.

“Yes, Santa.” As Shizuka walked back towards the line, she was conscious of everyone’s eyes on her, as well as the dull ache in her ass.

Once Shizuka was back in line and settled, Mai increased the speed of the vibrating egg inside of her, causing her to moan and squirm. Yami and Mai smirked at each other before indicating for Jounouchi to start.

 

“With a little old tremble, so subtle and quick,  
I knew in a moment it came from his dick.  
More rapid than eagles his heartbeats they came  
And he moaned and screamed; and called out my name.”

 

Jou recited his lines with ease and sat back taking his praise well. Finally, it was time for Yugi’s first go.

Yami could have laughed at the sight of his twin, flustered and nervous energy radiating off of him. He was used to Yugi being near, when he was performing a scene, but it was strange having him perform. Of course, being the excellent brother that he was, Yami gave him the most embarrassing lines to recite.

 

“Please MASTER. Please MASTER. Please MASTER. Sir PLEASE!  
Your MAJESTY. Your MAJESTY. Your MAJESTY. Sir PLEASE!  
To the bottom of the floor. To the bottom of your throne.  
Sir, please have mercy. I beg mercy. Please.”

As Yugi recited the poem, his voice broke and stuttered at intervals. He also started to roll his eyes, while the tips of his ears blushed red. Towards the end, he faltered off, glaring at Yami.

Meanwhile, Yami frowned at his twin.

“What was that?” he asked, lacing his voice with mock disappointment.

“What was what?” Yugi threw back, defiance writing all over him.

Yami ignored him, and turned to Mai.

“Did you hear him say ‘Santa’?”, he asked.

“No, Santa, I didn’t.” Mai clutched her chest as if it pained her.

They looked back just in time to see Yugi pale slightly, understanding dawning on his face.

“Shit.”, he swore under his breath.

“I can’t believe it!”, Mai exclaimed. “How much is that worth?”

“Well, we have failure to recite his lines properly, defiance, disrespect and swearing. I would say 20.” Yami revelled in the look of horror his brother gave him. “Up against the wall. Head down, ass shown.”, he ordered.

Yugi hesitated for a moment, but must have realised it would be worse for him if he put up a fight. However, instead of Mai doing it, Yami grabbed the flogger from her.

“You count every single one the moment they land. If you don’t or wait a moment, we go back to the start. Nod if you understand what I’m saying.”

Yugi did.

Yami brought the flogger down, enjoying how his brother yelped.

 _Finally!_ , Yami thought. He’d been trying to get payback on Yugi for breaking his limited edition Dark Magician funko pop for a couple of weeks now. This was the perfect opportunity.

Yami brought the flogger down time and time again, mixing it up so Yugi could never predict when it would happen.

Yami couldn’t help but be pleased, that his brother wasn’t into this as much as everyone else.

In fact, Yami assumed, it was only the anal plug vibrating against his prostate that caused Yugi’s erection. Although, after sharing a room as teenagers, it wasn’t the first time he’d seen it!

Eventually, Yami was done with the flogging. He made his way over to where his brother was shaking on the ground, under the pretense of making sure he was okay. Leaning down, he whispered in Yugi’s ear.

“That was for my funko pop, you bastard!”

Yugi groaned - he’d forgotten about that!

Yami went and sat back down, gesturing for Yugi to join the line again. He did so, ass aching and legs weak. They were at the beginning of the line once again.

They worked through the poem with more mess ups and even more flogging, the vibrations and arousal making each one of them screw up their lines, sometimes more than once, until finally they all exclaimed:

 

“Happy Christmas my Pharaoh, and thanks for the fun.”

 

Yami and Mai stood up, applauding.

“Well done, everybody. You all did well. I think they can have their reward now, don’t you?”, Yami inquired.

“Mmm. I think so.”

He turned back to the subs, all flustered and twitching with impending orgasms.

“You may cum now.”  

Moans and groans echoed throughout the room as one by one, they all brought themselves to orgasm.

Mai and Yami switched off the vibrators and helped to remove them once the aftershocks had dulled. Then, they made sure everything was fine, providing much needed aftercare and comfort until they were left with sleepy, content subs curled up under blankets on the rugs.

Yami looked up from where he had Ryuuji curled into his lap, to see Mai smiling at him with a sleepy Jou getting his hair stroked.

“Merry Christmas.”, she mouthed. Yami repeated the action, before they looked back at the subs surrounding them.

Yami’s heart could have expanded out of his chest by how much it grew, seeing the love and contentment drifting throughout the room. All these people were his family, not just Yugi.

Every single one of them meant something special to him and it warmed his heart to see how much effort and enthusiasm they brought to the scene tonight.

Every single time he was with them, he was left feeling like he was on cloud nine. Tonight was no different. It was full of love, energy, and joy. He wouldn’t change a thing about tonight.

 

 _Through the years we all will be together_  
_If the fates allow_  
_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_ _  
_ And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

 

As he sat there listening to Frank Sinatra’s dulcet tones for the second time that night, stroking Ryuuji’s head, with Anzu sleeping on his other side, he realised that he even managed, to almost not think about Kaiba.

  
Almost.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!
> 
> We hope you all have a great day and enjoy it just as much as these guys did. ;)  
> If you'd like to read the poem in full, head over to our Tumblr: Ajenomi.
> 
> Songs featured:  
> \- Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas by Frank Sinatra  
> \- All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey  
> \- All I Want For Christmas Is Nudes by Trixie Mattel
> 
> The poem is based on 'Twas the Night Before Christmas by Clement Moore.
> 
> Moodboard done by Venom.
> 
> <3


End file.
